


Yeah I really might want and need you

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/F, League of Villains as Family (My Hero Academia), Lesbian Sex, Not Canon Compliant, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not a ship but I ship it. Hope you like. Its pretty shit though.
Relationships: Toga Himiko/Raven
Kudos: 3





	Yeah I really might want and need you

Wow I fucked my life. Im the worlds most underwhelming villain ever. Basically a stereotype. Also Im with an idiot. I hate my life. At least I have myself. Wait why am I talking to myself right now? Im a retard. Kill me now please.

"Raven hey uhm are we going to rob the bank now?" Some person murmered.   
"No" I replied plainly hoping hed pick up the sarcasm.   
"You sure?" He asked yet again and I face palmed for the fifth time today.   
"Sarcasm its right there and we need the money course we are" I said relaxing myself.   
"Oh right yeah that makes sense" He told me with a tiny smile.   
"Mkay well lets do this shit" I said as I grabbed the bags.   
"Just like that? I don't have a quirk Or weapons I could die" He said worrying and sweating.   
"I know that and yeah you might but don't be a pussy" I replied with a smirk.

I kicked the door open. My cape flowing a bit. At least I look nice. People started screaming and worrying and I laughed maniacally. Im so weird.

"So fucking dead people I want money gimme" I shouted as I opened the big black bag.   
"No we have heroes" The cashier said shakily as tears trickled down.   
"Ooh I miss killing" I whispered to myself as I used my quirk.

Oh let me explain my quirk quickly. Basically its energy stealing. I can suck the energy out of people and leave them weak and tired. Then I kill them with my katanas one slice. Downside is that once I drain them hours after I become weak and tired.

I drained the cashier quick and took out my katana. And quickly slit her throat. Haha that's fun. I miss killing its been so long. Lucky me there's no visitors in the bank. Just workers. The rest screamed teared begging me and shit. 

"Wanna live? Im good with that if I get money" I shouted again as I still held open the bag. Soon the money rolled in about $800000. So I'm pretty set. Heroes should be coming soon. I spotted one of the dummies calling the hero line. So I get to hurt a hero never bad. Sometimes I question why I do this shit? Meh thinking can wait right now.

"So thanks kind of? Goodbye till we meet again" I shouted waving I walked out bag in hand.   
"Pussy abandoned me fuck" I said face palming as I stood outside the bank.

I ran away and am now in a alleyway I'm safe for now though I'm in deep shit. What am I going to do? Where am I going to sleep? I have no idea. Im only sixteen. I want to cry.

So I'm alone. But in a second I felt a knife right on my neck. Oh nice Im dead. I grabbed my katana in hand. Its a girl and she's behind me. Bloods on her sweater. Not a hero.

"So either you kill me right here and now or your dead" I replied with a growl.   
"Oh ho your feisty" She murmered as a laugh came out. She sounds so fucking hot.   
"Dangerous is a better word" I said with a smirk. As I raised my katana right behind her neck.   
"Want to hurt me huh? Do it I want to see who draws more blood" She said I turned around.

Shit she's so fucking hot too. Striking yellow catish eyes. Long eyelashes. A smirk and cherry red tongue. Red blush. Bloody clothes. Two sharper teeth than the rest. And of course two dirty ash blonde buns with fangs. I think I'm attracted to her. I face palmed myself mentally. 

"So offering a fight with blood?" I asked and she nodded.   
"Course I am" She said with a manically laugh like mine.   
"Right I'm in" I said with a huge smirk we backed away and I stared at her as she did the same

She came running towards me with a knife I drawed out my katana and pointed it to the ground jumping as I held her hair using it as a platform and sinked down right behind her and drawed some of her energy. She's quick. As I did that she sliced my hand. I winced softly and cut her legs just enough to make her stop my katana fell out of my hand. She dropped to her knees. She laughed a bit. I backed away to the wall. She threw a syringe at me. It hit my neck and took my blood. I yanked it off. But it was already full. I took this as an out. I took more of her energy not all though. And she tiredly got up.

"That's nice I miss a good fight" She said as she walked over and took the syringe from my neck.   
"I like you" She said patting my head and giving me a tiny kiss on my cheek. I blushed pink all over.   
"Your not too bad I might like you too" I said cockily and she nudged me.   
"Don't downplay me purple" She said jokingly with a tiny smile.   
"Sorry blood" I said as I flicked her head. 

"You have a league?" She asked staring me down I downright shook my head now.   
"I had one guy who just pussied out on me so I'm free to join whatever" I said winking and she grinned.   
"We'll see" She whispered to herself knowing I caught on to it...


End file.
